Everytime We Touch
by dreaming-always85
Summary: It's been a week since she broke up with him. She has realized her mistakes and wants to make things right between them. One shot after events of 4x04. Rated T just to be safe.


**Song used: Everytime We Touch by Cascada (slow version)**

Rachel's POV: I miss Finn. He was the only person in my life who truly understood me and I had to go and screw it up by breaking up with him. I never should have done that. I know I broke his heart and I just want him to love me again. I turn on my radio and a song comes on that I recognize. I turn to Kurt who is sitting on my bed

"Hey isn't there a slow version of this song?" I ask him

He thinks for a minute. "I believe so... why?" Suddenly it's like a light bulb goes off in my head. I look up the lyrics of the song and it's perfect.

"Hey Kurt... do you mind helping me prepare a song? I think it's time we took a trip." I say.

He looks at confused "And where might we be going?" He asks.

"Home." Is the answer I give him. He knows what I mean by home but he's still confused. I tell him my plan and he agrees. He understands how I feel and wants me to be happy. We catch a plane and head back to Lima. The next day we spend the day rehearsing. We know Finn is going to be there because Tina texted me that Finn was helping out the glee club. When it's almost time for glee rehearsal we head to the school. When we get there we walk to the familiar office of our favorite teacher.

"I hope you're not too busy we can come back later."

He looks up and his face brightens and he smiles "Rachel, Kurt! It's so great to see you!" He comes up to us and hugs. "What are you two doing here?" He asks.

"Well I don't know if he's told you but I broke up with Finn last week and I've come to make things right between us. I've prepared a song I hope that's all right." I explain.

He smiles "Of course it's ok Rachel you're always welcome here. Everyone should be here soon why don't you two hide and we can surprise them?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" We hide and soon Mr. Schue walked out of his office to start like he always did.

"Alright guys we've had a sudden change of plans. There are some people here who have come for a visit. Most of you know them and some of you don't. Ok you can come on out now guys."

We step out of his office and into the room.

"Rachel, Kurt!" Tina says excitedly and hugs us.

"Tina! I've missed you!" I tell her. Sam runs up and hugs me, Artie rolls over, and Sugar gets up, Brittany too. "I've missed you all so much!" I tell them. My eyes wander the room and they fall on Blaine. He sits in his chair quiet and sad. Kurt notices him and quickly looks away before he can say or do anything.

"Jake, Marley, this is Rachel and Kurt they graduated last year." This Marley girl looks a lot like me and it's kind of scary. But I didn't come here to see everyone time to fix things. Everyone goes back to their seats.

"While it's great to see you all again that's not why I came here." I turn to Finn. "Finn I made a mistake breaking up with you and I came here because I love you and I want to fix things. Like you once said to me 'I feel like you hear me better when I'm not talking' so I'm singing this song in hopes you'll forgive me." The music starts and I start to sing.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.

Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

I finish the song and Finn eyes are glassy but he tries to hide it by blinking a couple times.

He walks up to me. "I never stopped loving you Rachel. I love you so much and I'd be crazy to not forgive you." He smiles and kisses me and I kiss back. I'm so happy he forgave me. As we kiss some of the lyrics pop into my head.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

**Well I hope you all like it! Please Review!**


End file.
